Mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and the like, have become ubiquitous in today's society. These mobile terminals may operate according to various wireless communications standards such as the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) standard, which requires a Gaussian Minimum Shift Keying (GMSK) modulation scheme for normal GSM operation and an 8-Level Phase Shift Keying (8PSK) modulation scheme for Enhanced Data Rate for GSM Evolution (EDGE) operation, and the Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) standard, which may also be referred to as the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS).
Depending on geographical location, the infrastructure of the wireless communication system may change. For example, the infrastructure in a first location may support the GSM standard, and the infrastructure in a second location may support the WCDMA standard. Since it is desirable to have a mobile terminal that operates globally, a multimode mobile terminal capable of operating according to either the GSM standard or the WCDMA standard is desirable. Accordingly, there remains a need for a multimode mobile terminal capable of operating according to either the GSM standard or the WCDMA standard.